


CHAT VS RENARD

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, RIVAL BATTLE, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: ADRIEN/CHATNOIR GET'S A FOXY NEW RIVAL
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1 PLANS  
NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.  
HEY MARINETTE"  
OH HEY NATHANIËL WHAT'S UP?"  
I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT SOME TIME YOU KNOW  
IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS?"  
I ASKED HOPEFULLY  
I WOULD LOVE TO BUT I CAN'T"  
SHE SAID WITH SAD LOOK ON HER FACE  
EH BUT WHY NOT?"  
I PROMISED ALYA I'D WATCH HER SISTERS  
WITH HER"  
THAT'S WHEN I GOT AN IDEA  
MAYBE I COULD JOIN YOU?"  
I ASKED A SLY SMILE ON MY FACE  
GASP REALLY?"  
SHE ASKED MMH"  
I SAID NODDING MY HEAD YES

OH THANK YOU NATHANIËL"  
SHE SAID WRAPPING HER ARM'S AROUND ME

YOU'RE WELCOME"  
ISAID BLUSHING LATER THAT NIGHT


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NATHANIËL SEES MASTER FU GETTING MUGES

NATHANIËL'S P.O.V. LATER THAT DAY I WAS WAITING FOR MARINETTE WHEN I SAW SOME DUDES TRYING TO ROB A OLD MAN I RAN OVER TO THEM LEAPING INTO THE AIR AMING A FLYING SIDE KICK AT THEM KNOCKING THEM TO THE GROUND LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE" I SAID THEY NODDED GETTING UP AND RAN AWAY" ARE YOU ALRIGHT SIR?" I ASKED HE SLOWLY NODDED HIS HEAD YES PLESS YOUNGMAN TELL ME YOUR NAME SO I CAN THANK YOU PROPERLY" IT'S NATAHANĒL KURTSBURG" THANK YOU NATHANAĒL" HE SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING AWAY


End file.
